Symphony of Shadows Part 2: Tragic Princess
by Archdruid-Sephiroth
Summary: Castlevania x NGE: Mari was the last pilot to be brought into the EVA Project before it was turned into a glorified police force. Her first mission saw her turn her back on everything she knew... and not by choice. Rated M for Violence, Adult Situations and some disturbing imagery.
1. There WILL Be Blood

The night was dark, with a low mist hanging over the streets. The occasional street light seemed ill equipped to deal with the darkness as much of the street was still shrouded in little more than lighter shadows. Through the mists, a singular shape moved… a timber wolf easily the size of a man prowled the streets of the city. But what prey could such a beast hunt for in the shadows of the city?

The beast paused taking in the smell of the night air, its nostrils flared with each intake of breath. Catching a scent it wanted, it continued running, now stealthily approaching a nearby alleyway. It peered around the corner, seeing a group of men dressed in cultist robes, the color of blood.

"We were told to keep looking," one of the men said.

"What are we going to do?" a second protested. "Does the mistress not realize we don't have the power to even slow down a creature such as that?"

"We have to try!" a third cultist stated. "She betrayed the mistress, she must die!"

A growl from the wolf got the attention of the men.

"The hell is that!" one exclaimed as the wolf came around the corner and immediately charged at him.

Impossibly, the wolf suddenly accelerated faster than the eye could follow, leaving afterimages in its wake. It pounced at the first man but rather than take him down the wolf speared though his body from the sheer momentum behind the rush. The other cultists were sprayed with blood as the impact literally tore the man to pieces. They watched as the wolf managed to stop its momentum and begin to turn.

As it did, it grew, shifting its form over the course of less than two seconds from a wolf into a humanoid female of around five and one half feet tall. She was dressed in dark clothes including tight leather pants, a leather corset, long black trenchcoat, and black fingerless gloves. Adorning the girl's face were glasses with dark rims, her hair was chocolate brown and hung loose. Her face was pretty but less so as she was sneering at the remaining cultists in an animalistic manner.

"By the Dark Lord, it's her!" one of the cultists cried. The three of them drew ritual daggers.

The dark lady retrieved a rapier with an intricate hand guard from the sheath under her trenchcoat. Undeterred the cultists attacked. The girl moved with grace and speed, quickly slicing though the neck of the first one before running the second though in almost the same motion. The third cultist instantly lost his nerve, dropping his dagger and running for the ally entrance.

A column of light appeared over the girl for a moment and she faded out of existence. Another column of light appeared a split second after the first faded away before the cultist, and the girl stepped out of it taking the cultist by the throat.

"Please! No!" the Cultist begged.

With a growl the girl slammed him into the wall, pulled his head aside and revealed her fangs. The man cried out in pain as the girl's fangs sank into his neck, his blood being drained quickly. He struggled but was far too weak to fight off such a creature.

In less than a minute, he was drained dry and unceremoniously dropped to the floor. The girl took a step back, seeming to have become dizzy for a moment. Her eyes were closed, but they were moving erratically beneath the lids like a sleeper in the midst of a nightmare. Her body twitching as if touching a live wire. Seconds later it stopped and her eyes snapped opened. They were now glowing red. She bared her teeth, as a tiny trickle of blood left the side of her mouth, her fangs still stained with the blood of the cultist. With venom in her voice she whispered a single word… a name…

"Carmilla…"

* * *

 **Archdruid Sephiroth Presents**

 **The Second Movement of the "Symphony of Shadows"**

 **Tragic Princess**

* * *

 **I: There WILL Be Blood**

* * *

 _Tokyo-3 served as the battlefield of a great war, one that was held between great powers. These powers consisted of mankind's attempt at survival, and the alien monsters that threatened to destroy them. Dubbed, the Angels, these monsters were connected to the world's deep past in ways only few understood._

 _The war had not been going well for either side. Recently, the Fourteenth Messenger unleashed its fury upon the fortress city and a massive rent was opened in the middle of Tokyo-3. This hole revealed the Geofront below, headquarters of the organization that was set up to defend against the Angels. Now NERV HQ in the wake of the attack of the Seventeenth Angel, was in shambles. One pilot was without their war machine, another unable to pilot due to being comatose. The last was a nervous wreck and by order of the Supreme Commander, isolated until further notice._

 _Mari was the last hope of humanity, and she would never get the opportunity to try. This was the day she arrived, and that day was about to end badly. The JSSDF was attacking NERV unprovoked, the EVA Series was circling, and Asuka was facing them, recently awoken and thrust into her EVA._

 _This young British girl with chocolate brown hair and dark eyes framed with dark rimmed glasses could only watch as the world started to end. She felt the energy of the world shift, and knew without a doubt that it was over…_

"No, that's not how it happened."

The girl was talking to herself, for who would believe her. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, now wearing her NERV Special Operations Uniform for the first time. In her hand was her Minebea PM-9 Service Pistol. It was unloaded and currently had the slide locked back.

The dreams wouldn't leave her alone. Everyone knew that humanity won the war against the angels. Shinji and Asuka saved everyone from certain death, so why does she keep having these weird visions of some metaphysical event she could barely describe? It was one of many things that disturbed her lately. And of course, her life got shifted again.

Mari "Illustrious" Makinami was assigned originally to the UK Branch of NERV. She transferred over in the closing days of the Angel War but never saw any actual action. By the time everything was in place, the war was over. Unable to transfer back, she remained in a reserve unit for 13 months before she finally got assigned to NERV Security Ops, the same unit Shinji and Asuka were assigned to. Only now, both had gone missing.

It didn't make sense to Mari, and she knew little of what was happening. She was told by her superiors however that she was being selected for a special assignment, one that would push the limits of her abilities. She was looking forward to the challenge but had a bad feeling about it none the less. She loaded her pistol, slid the safety and holstered her weapon. It was time to go speak to her superior.

It took nearly 10 minutes to walk the distance from her quarters to Sub-Commander Katsuragi's office. The new NERV wasn't nearly as large as the old one, but the building was big in its own right. Sitting outside of Tokyo-4, the city established after the end of the Angel Wars, it overlooked the ruins of Tokyo-3 on one side, and the massive expansive city of Tokyo-4 on the other.

Upon entry into the Sub-Commander's Office, she was stunned by how disorganized it seemed. Papers were everywhere, one of the file drawers was opened with another file opened on top of the other files in it. To her right, she saw a warm water penguin eating his lunch in a bowl that was placed on a mat. That ironically enough was the cleanest part of the room.

"Lieutenant Makinami reporting as ordered, Mom," Mari announced with a crisp salute.

The sub-commander returned the salute idly while continuing to read a file. She was a woman in her mid thirties, though Mari decided she looked older than that. Her face certainly looked as if it was artificially aged due to the stresses of her profession. Her uniform was neat though she didn't wear the jacket, that was tossed over a nearby bookcase. Her hair was an interesting shade of purple, though errant grays were starting to infiltrate at her bangs, and her eyes were a dark shade of brown, almost black.

"Please sit down," the Sub-Commander replied.

"I can't, Mom. There appears to be a stack of files in the chair."

"Oh," the woman replied. "Um… just put those on the ground next to the chair. I'll get to those shortly."

Mari did as she was told and sat down in the chair.

"I see from your record you were assigned as a tactical officer as well as a field operative."

"That is correct, Mom."

The girl smiled slightly. "Shinji Ikari started calling me that during his last months here."

Mari noted the Sub-Commander's speech seemed less formal than most high officers she spoke to so she decided to see if she could have a casual conversation.

"Permission to speak freely," Mari asked.

"Lieutenant, always assume you have permission to do so," Sub-Commander Katsuragi replied. "I hate standing on ceremony unless we're in a battle situation. And please, I know I'm your superior, but you can call me Misato whilst we're so casual if you like."

"I… um… ok… Misato." Mari was a little uncomfortable with the sudden complete lax in formality but adjusted quickly.

"Much better. Please ask away."

"You were Shinji's guardian during the Angel Wars, were you not?"

Misato smiled thoughtfully at the memory. "I was… he was a… well, troubled young man. His father wasn't very nice to him."

"I wished I had a chance to meet him."

"I'm hoping you will," Misato said with hope in her voice. "In fact, Shinji is part of the reason I called you in. I understand some of your training in the UK was preparing you for a career in the RAF once the war was over, but since your contract was taken over by NERV Japan, that didn't happen. Never the less, you received a fair amount of training in that area, far more than any of my operatives here."

"Yes, I did."

Misato leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on the desk in front of her. "Good. I will require those skills. We believe Shinji and Asuka both have become caught up in some kind of occult conspiracy."

"The occult?" Mari could hardly believe her ears.

"Indeed. Don't look so surprised Mari, we've been having all sorts of… shall we call them, 'Supernatural Issues' since Second Impact. In the last year however, things have really started ramping up. The cult that was involved in Shinji and Asuka's disappearance is called 'The Sons of Shaft'."

"Sounds like some bad mother-"

"Mari, please," Misato said cutting her off. "If I had a 10 yen piece for every time I heard that joke, I could retire."

"Sorry," Mari replied with a smirk. "Couldn't help it."

"I do appreciate the humor though," Misato replied. "As I was saying, the cult has suddenly all but disappeared. There are some who claim that Asuka is still roaming the cities, but these are unconfirmed. Shinji however seems to have vanished completely and without even the slightest trace, and no one has actually been able to get a hold of Asuka. Stranger still, if the reports are to be believed, she's been seen with Glyphic tattoos and wearing an unusual outfit that seems part armor part dress."

"This does sound strange," Mari remarked.

"Indeed. With the Sons of Shaft having all but disappeared, we've had to trying to find other sources of information. We found one potential cult that may provide us with need information, known as 'The Circle of the Moon'. They operate here, in Tokyo-4. The cult leader has not been identified but we know the leader is female… and we believe she's a vampire."

Mari blinked at those last words. "Begging your pardon, but did you just say the cult leader is a vampire?"

"I did. I know it sounds crazy but its been proven that such creatures can exist. Last I heard, your unhealthy obsession with the smell of blood could make some believe you are vampire yourself."

Mari smirked at that. "I see my file contains all sorts of interesting tidbits, eh?"

Misato chuckled. "Shinji always hated the smell of LCL." Her face took a more serious turn. "So, your mission is this… I want you to infiltrate the Circle of the Moon; join their ranks, gain their confidence, and gather as much information as you can that could lead us either to our missing operatives, or to the Sons of Shaft. In addition, gather as much as you can about the higher ups of the cult. When the time is right, we're taking the entire organization down."

"I should probably brush up on Romanian Folklore as well as our current data. I have to admit though, this still seems a bit crazy to me. Any normal person talking about this stuff would be thought a nutter for sure."

"Oh believe me," Misato replied. "I know exactly how this sounds. But its all true."

"In that case, I have my work cut out for me," Mari concluded.

"Good luck, Mari."

"Thanks… I gather I'll need as much as I can get."

* * *

Seven days later, Mari stood beneath a street lamp wearing her old favorite outfit that made her look like a British schoolgirl, white button down shirt with her school crest on the left side, tie loosened, pleated skirt, thigh high stockings and buckled shoes. She leaned against the lamppost holding an occult book under her arm.

She had stopped to think, wondering how she was ever going to get into the cult. The dogma was confusing as hell, it spoke of Dracula as their "Dark Father" or Dark Lord. If she read the notes correctly, he was the source of all evil and darkness in the world. A monster who resurrected himself 100 years after each defeat but who now resided beyond reach.

It was all most difficult to take in or even accept at this point. It seemed completely insane to her, though she had to admit that the idea of attaining dark power was seductive to say the least. If magic was indeed something that actually existed, the cult would possess the knowledge needed to use it. The little bit of knowledge she managed in these books taught her nothing of how to access any of that power, but it offered a tantalizing look into the existence of such.

Mari sighed heavily. It would take a miracle at this rate to determine how to get into this cult. Their members could be anyone, any passerby in the city could potentially be a member of the cult.

" _Speaking of which,"_ she thought to herself as she heard approaching footsteps. She turned to see a girl walking towards her; she was pretty, by Mari's estimation, long black hair cut short in the front. She seemed shapely, though it was hidden under rather modest clothing.

"Good evening," she greeted her pleasantly.

"Hi," Mari returned. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Indeed," the girl replied. "The heat has been so oppressive lately. Its nice to have some cooler weather come though for once." She glanced the book Mari held. "Heavy reading. Are you a researcher?"

"Something like that," Mari admitted. "I just acquired this volume from a small bookstore a few blocks from here."

"I believe I know that one," she replied. "I shop there occasionally."

"Seems like this kind of material is difficult to find on the mainstream," Mari noted. "I suppose its only natural since so many people consider this kind of knowledge to be taboo." She looked back at the girl noting her taking interest in the conversation. "I'm Mari, by the way."

"Miranda," she replied.

"Not a Japanese name," Mari noted.

"Not my birthname, just the one I use with my friends."

Mari smiled gently. "I see. Well it is a pleasure to have met you, Miranda. I imagine you have places to go."

"I do, but I have to ask you something."

Mari looked at her, still keeping her smile. "Sure. Ask away."

"Do you too crave the night?"

Mari's eyes widened slightly. She knew from her occult readings that the cults tend to use this phrase to identify fellow members or potential adherents. Could this Miranda be a cultist herself? There was only one way to find out.

"I do," Mari said in a lower voice. "I am just uncertain how to reach it, how to find the way."

"You don't find the night," Miranda replied with a smile of her own. "The night finds you, and found you it has. I have… shall we say… acquaintances who want the same things we do. I can take you to them."

Mari couldn't believe her luck. It was as if the cult was meant to find her, but she didn't know then if that was a good thing, or a bad one.

"I would very much like that, Miranda."

"Follow me then," she whispered and turned down a nearby alleyway. Mari followed close behind, keeping her book clutched to her chest. The alley was dark as expected ending in a staircase down to a heavy door. Mari stood close to avoid losing the girl in this gloom.

Miranda knocked three times, then once, then twice, spacing each set by about a second. A slide opened revealing a pair of obviously Asian eyes staring out. They glanced at Miranda then to Mari herself.

"Who's the schoolgirl?" came a masculine if slightly higher pitched voice.

"A new adherent," Miranda replied. "I am sponsoring her."

The slide closed sharply, and the door made sounds as the numerous locks were released. The cult it seemed took its privacy very seriously indeed. Mari couldn't believe she spent the last 30 minutes standing less than 30 meters from their hideout.

The door opened and she was greeted with exotic smells like jasmine and other forms of incense. Following Miranda, she entered into the lair and was immediately impressed by what she saw. The cult lived in opulence; the walls were decorated in silken tapestries, the columns detailed in metallic paints, and even the wall art seemed rather expensive. The cultists wore red robes, mostly of silk, and many of the female adherents were adorned in silken vestments as well… at least the ones wearing clothes were. All of the girls wore expensive looking jewelry of long golden chains, slave bracelets and rings, and some were wearing nothing else, baring their bodies without a single sign of modesty.

Mari, having played both sides of the field before could appreciate the beauty that surrounded her. All of the girls seemed to be in very good health with skin that almost glowed with radiance. Many of the girls had their bodies adorned in various tattoos depicting gothic styles, and more than couple bore an unusual inverted cross design which seemed to bare a pair of wings similar to those of a bat. Some of the girls she noticed, also bore scars on their body but made no effort to cover them. These brought a feeling of dread to Mari, but she didn't understand why.

"Enjoying the view?" Miranda teased.

Mari gave a half-hearted chuckle and her face reddened slightly. "Well, I do find beauty in the human form, regardless of gender."

Miranda seemed to lick her lips seductively. "I was hoping you'd say that," she replied. "I find you quite beautiful, and would love to have you within me. For now though, business must come first. This way, I want you to meet our mistress."

Mari continued to follow the girl into a hallway. Several rooms lay on either side of the hall, some with closed doors, other with simple strings of beads or cloth to block sight inside them. The sounds of lovemaking could be heard from some of the rooms, and Mari was hard pressed to keep her curiosity in check. There was a scent in this part of the building that was different. It smelled to her like blood, and for the first time since she started this assignment, she wondered if Vampires really did exist. Certainly this pit of excess would attract such a creature.

The combination of sanguine aromas and the sounds of sentuality were quite a turn on, and Mari could feel her body trying to reach to what was happening around her. _"Later",_ she told herself, this was too important.

Reaching the end of the long hall they now stood before a pair of doors. They were adorned with knockers, as if the front doors of some manor. Miranda knocked, and the door was opened a moment later by a large cultist in red. The front of his outfit was opened baring much of his chest, and Mari could make out the muscles the man possessed. She also noted he wasn't Asian, but looked like he could be Eastern European.

The man stood aside as the girls entered. Immediately the smell of blood intensified upon entering the room, and what a room it was! It appeared to be the entry hall of an actual manor with an upper level, two curved stair cases leading up, and a few doors leading to other parts of the first floor. The room had a marble floor, with large marble columns reaching up to the ceiling. Several other men, also of Eastern European decent were spread throughout the room, standing guard at doors. A few random cultists including a girl who was barely sufficiently covered were talking off to the left in the hall in hushed tones.

"Now we wait," Miranda said. Mari simply nodded and took in more of the splendor of this room. Light footsteps could he heard from the upper floor and Mari looked up to see who it was. Immediately, she was awed by the presence of who appeared.

The woman was obviously of European decent as well, with long and somewhat wavy raven black hair left free to drape over her shoulders. Her eyes were red, similar to what she remembered seeing in the First Child of NERV but lighter in color, more radiant. Her skin, at least what was visible of it, was pale and seemingly flawless, her body was perfect in Mari's eyes with curves in all the right places, an ample bosom and a perfect hourglass shape. She wore a thin dress the color of blood leaving exposed skin across her stomach, cleavage, arms and upper legs.

Her very presence seemed to exude charisma far beyond what a human could convey, and almost instantly Mari was in love. She could feel her eyes softening at the very sight of this girl who would be her leader as long as this assignment lasted.

"Greetings, Miranda," her sultry voice came. "I see you've brought a new adherent to us. What is your name child?"

"Mari, mistress," Mari answered immediately as if it were an order, not a question.

"Mari," she repeated softly. The sound sent chills of pleasure down Mari's spine. "What is it you hope to find here, Mari?"

Mari knew she had to answer correctly or she was as good as dead, but she already knew what she would say.

"Knowledge, Mistress," she replied. "I seek the power of darkness, and a place within the eternal night to come."

The girl smiled, melting Mari's heart further. Despite being fully able to see the fact that this woman did in fact have hypertrophied canine teeth, she wasn't afraid. She was fully taken by this woman and knew then that she was going to love this assignment.

"Well spoken," she agreed. "I can see great things in your future Mari." She spread her arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to our society; The Circle of the Moon. Here you will find all of the knowledge you crave, satiate the desires you deny yourself, and you will find your place in the darkness. Allow me to introduce myself to you formally. I am Carmilla, and I welcome you as a member of the circle." Her arms lowed. "Miranda, provide Mari with quarters for when she is here with us and get her acquainted with the rest of our coven."

"At once, mistress," Miranda replied.

Mari bowed respectfully before following Miranda out of the door.

"Such a beautiful creature," Carmilla whispered. "Tomorrow is the full moon… I must have her for myself."

* * *

 _The world is a vampire,_

 _Sent to drain_

 _Secret destroyers,_

 _Hold you up to the flames_

 _And what do I get,_

 _For my pain?_

 _Betrayed desires,_

 _And a piece of the game_

 _\- The Smashing Pumpkins, "Bullet with Butterfly Wings"_

* * *

"This is going to get worse before it gets anywhere else, I think. My informant has been staying off of NERV's radar but he won't tell me why. He's cute… so cute I might just…"

 **Next Chapter:** Into the Arms of a Demon


	2. Into the Arms of a Demon

**Lemon Warning**

 **Yuri Warning**

 **Ryona Warning**

 _The blood of the cultist yielded some odd visions in the mind of Mari. She saw a sprawling house, bigger than any normal home had a right to be, but it was in the middle of the woods. She saw monsters of many descriptions wandering its halls along with members of "The Circle of the Moon". In a grand chamber that was circular she saw her target; the vampire Carmilla…_

Mari growled and inwardly cursed her inability to utilize blood memories as well as an older vampire could. The information would eventually lead her to her ultimate goal, that she knew beyond any doubt. It was the cryptic nature of that information that left her wondering what it was. The forest itself, for all she knew, could be a metaphor, or it was an actual forest. There was simply no way to tell for certain which was correct.

After Mari became a vampire, an "incident" caused her to lose favor with her superiors. Fortunately, she was able to find help in her personal quest from one of the very people she was originally supposed to find. Here in the city of Tokyo-2 she was meeting that someone. She only hoped he had the answers she was missing.

* * *

 **II: Into the Arms of a Demon**

* * *

After wandering the streets for an hour to insure she wasn't being followed, she finally made her way to a small apartment building downtown. It seemed abandoned on the outside and quite dilapidated, though the decay it exhibited she knew from experience belied the strength the building still possessed. She entered the destroyed front door stepping past leaves and debris that had floated in from the outside. Her keen ears listened for anything out of the ordinary.

She made her way to the third floor, taking the stairs as only a few rooms in the entire complex even had electricity, and those rooms were away from the outer walls. Taking an interior hallway, she eventually stopped at a door. The first digit of the room number was gone leaving the numbers 986 on the door. A nameplate was worn but was readable with the name "Akamatsu H.", but Mari knew that that was not who lived here. She knocked on the door lightly.

A minute later, the door opened revealing the face of Shinji Ikari.

"Back so soon?"

"I need more information," Mari replied.

"Okay," Shinji replied. Stepping away from the door, allowing Mari to enter the apartment. The room was immaculate, consisting of a decent sized entryway, a small kitchenette and a door opened to a small bedroom. She noted the smell of another individual but she didn't recognize who it was. It wasn't important to her.

"So what did you need to know?"

"Do you know if the cult had access to any other bases of operation, maybe outside the city?"

Shinji thought for a moment. "Not that I am aware of, why do you ask?"

"I managed to…" Mari felt a little warm inside and it made her light headed, but she couldn't figure out what was causing it. Dismissing it she continued. "I managed to find a group of cultists from the circle in Tokyo-4." She wandered over towards the sofa, stripping off her trenchcoat as she walked and draped it over the side. It was suddenly warm in that room. "I… interrogated him for information and all he described to me was a house in the woods… a big one.

Shinji thought this over for a moment before he answered. "It's not ringing any bells. I have some files in my room though, I can look and see if any notes match a similar description." He looked her over. "You okay? You seem uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," Mari insisted. "Just seems a little warm in here, that's all." Shinji walked into the bedroom at that point and she watched him go. She felt something stir inside her, similar to the need to drink blood that has come over her since her transformation, but this was different. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. The feeling hit her again causing her to drop her glasses. She felt as if her body was reacting to something in an almost sensual way.

She leaned on the couch and tried to get a hold of herself, but then she actually felt her outfit rubbing pleasantly at her apex. She didn't remember her pants being nearly this tight, but she felt every little movement at that spot, as if her nerves there were suddenly ultra sensitive. Though unnecessary she tried to breathe to see if she could release some tension in her body, but the expansion of her chest caused her nipples to rub the inside of her tight leather top which further enhanced the feelings rather than calming them down.

" _What's wrong with me?!"_ Mari wondered. She felt this compulsion to go into that bedroom… to find Shinji… and to her astonishment, she realized what her compulsion was trying to get her to do. She indeed had an itch, and in her mind, only Shinji could scratch it. The poor girl couldn't understand why her body was reacting like this, but the fire had been lit… she had to have him… and she couldn't go on without him.

Shinji flipped though another file, placing it aside as it was obvious to him that it was useless. He heard Mari enter the room. But he didn't turn around.

"This is probably gonna take a little bit," he said. "I'll let you know when—" The words fell from his mouth as he was sudden grabbed by the shoulders. The file fell from his hand, papers fell to the floor as he was pulled and then pushed into the wall. Before he could get his bearings he was being kissed forcibly. His eyes widened as he realized it was Mari that was kissing him. He struggled at first but she wasn't taking no for an answer. The strangest part of all was the fact that she seemed… cold to him.

When she finally stopped trying to kiss him he was about to speak when Mari pushed him onto the bed. He tried to get up only to have Mari all but crawl on top of him. She unfastened her corset and tossed it aside, leaning over him and kissing him again, this time having more luck. Shinji had stopped fighting back and was now simply allowing it to happen.

Mari let him up only long enough to relieve him of his shirt and removing her own. Shinji pushed back to be more comfortable on the bed. Mari quickly removed her boots before crawling back on top of him. As she kissed him again, Shinji reached up and unhooked her black bra. She shrugged out of it immediately tossing it aside and went back to kissing him deeply. It was as if she needed that part of this more than anything else. Shinji ran his hands over her breasts causing her to suck in a breath and break the kiss long enough to moan. Pulling her own pants and panties off, she started to relieve him of the rest of his clothing. Shinji laid there, waiting as she continued to work on him.

"We shouldn't," Shinji noted aloud.

"I need this," was all she replied. Crawling back on top of him, now that she was fully bared for him, he finally decided to take control. Grabbing a hold of her, he flipped her around so that her back was on the mattress and he was over her. Mari seemed to be okay with the reversal of power and stretched her neck back allowing Shinji to nip her sensitive neck. Gasping at the sensations, she pushed him forward, rolling her hips up to rub herself against his quickly hardening member.

Shinji wasted no time and impaled her. Instantly her body heated up and she cried out in ecstasy. Her body closed around him, increasing the friction as he began to really lay into her. Pushing herself up, she rocked into his member hard, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and continued to kiss him while he fucked her. The heat between them seemed to intensify and she urged Shinji to bite her. He obeyed.

Mari screamed in orgasm as he clamped down on her neck. The sudden shock of pain sent her over the edge. As he let go, Mari rolled putting them back where they started, and she fucked him even harder despite the feeling of her fluids running out of her body and down his tightening scrotum. The hypersensitivity that usually accompanies an orgasm was ground out of her by her constant and relentless gyrations.

Shinji tried to hold back, but it seemed as if despite having a second orgasm on top of her, she was refusing to stop. He fought hard, hoping to wear her out before he had a chance to cum himself, he didn't want to do that to her. And yet, it seemed that was precisely what she wanted, and continued working at him, determined to shatter his defenses.

Unable to hold it anymore Shinji spilled into her, gasping as his body gave up the struggle. The feeling of his seed inside her sent her over the edge again and she cried out one more time before collapsing on top of him, breathing hard for an undead creature.

Shinji noticed despite the fact that she had felt so cold before, she felt extremely hot to him now. Of course, this realization was only a bare minimum as he felt himself coming down from his own elation. But he couldn't believe what had just happened. She effectively raped him, and he didn't do a damn thing to stop her… he just went with it, even took direct part in it. While he resisted what she ultimately wanted, he was only a man, and no man could resist a creature like Mari forever.

"Why," Shinji managed between breaths. "Why did you do that?"

Mari didn't answer, still breathing hard. With each heave, he could feel her rock hard nipples rubbing against his chest. Slowly, she started to calm, and her body temperature began to lower again.

"I…" Mari managed to get out. "I wish I knew. I was waiting in the room for you to come back when… my body just started… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"The Circle of the Moon is a fertility cult," Shinji noted. "What did they do to you?"

"I guess they changed me even more than I thought they did…"

"Changed you? How?"

Mari frowned and looked away as her mind went back to those events…

* * *

"So this will be your room here with our brothers and sisters," Miranda noted as Mari was shown her new room.

Mari had to admit it was a bit over the top, but she'd never complain. The bed was huge with a large canopy surrounded in silken sheer curtains and heavier drapes that were currently drawn opened. The furniture was painted light colors and everything was either white or gold with a few accents in midnight blue here and there. The look was meant to portray purity, at least that's what Mari decided. Certainly a strange thing to find with the lair of a dark cult devoted to the lord of all darkness.

"Wow," Mari finally stated after taking the room in. "Its more than I'd ever expected! Almost makes me not want to go home."

"Why go home when the party is here?" Miranda replied. And before Mari could comment she found her self pulled onto the bed with Miranda on top of her. They both giggled before Miranda quieted them both with a kiss. For a stranger, and one that dressed pretty conservatively, Mari noted she kissed deeply, and passionately, and it came easily as if she had much in the way of practice. When they parted, Miranda pushed her own hair from her face, never breaking her seductive smile. Carefully she removed Mari's glasses and placed them on the night stand.

"I recognized the crest," She whispered as her hand traced over the patch, and by proxy, Mari's right breast. Mari immediately breathed in at the contact that was sensual enough though the material of both her shirt and bra. "Cambridge Academy for Girls, right?"

Mari chuckled lightly as she got her breath back. "You know your schools. Have you been to England before?"

"Not recently," Miranda admitted. "I studied at Yorkshire a few years back, learning advanced accounting techniques." She gently leaned down and licked a sensitive spot on Mari's neck causing the girl to gasp in pleasure and surprise. "You know what happens at those all girl's academies though, I'm sure. It's why you're not resisting me now."

"Well, I do find you very attractive," Mari replied. "I've always had a thing for bookworms."

"And I've always has a thing for school girls," Miranda replied softly, before deeply kissing the British girl.

Mari was a little out of her league; despite coming from an all girl academy, she was spared exposure to the underground sexual climate such "sisterhoods" tend to foster. As a result, she was working purely off of instinct, but this seemed to be enough. The girls rolled on their side with Miranda tracing a hand down Mari's hip to slide up under her pleated skirt. Mari's leg slid over Miranda's and the studious looking girl took no time sliding her leg up until her thigh rested on Mari's apex. Mari moaned lightly though Miranda's lips at the feeling, causing the girls to separate slightly and giggle. Mari's arm relaxed and Miranda started to unbutton the white school shirt.

Finding the snap on the waistband of Miranda's long skirt, she managed to slide the garment from the girl's hips, though no further due to the leg at her apex. Mari expressed surprise to find the girl wasn't wearing panties at all, and her hand slid up to find the smooth skin of her bottom.

"Don't believe in undergarments?" Mari asked playfully.

"No, I believe in easy access," Miranda replied seductively as she slid the shirt off of Mari. "No panties if possible, tube top instead of a bra, loose and easy to remove garments. You'll find that such things are an advantage here."

Mari didn't question instead allowing her shirt to be removed before reaching back and unclipping her bra. Miranda quickly removed it getting a good view at Mari's ample assets.

"I see they make them big in England," Miranda commented lustfully as she went to work on Mari's right breast. Mari didn't respond, instead letting the pleasure course though her as Miranda'a skillful tongue made sport of her areolas. She slid a hand behind Miranda's head, holding her to the sensitive breast as Miranda finally slid her leg free from Mari's apex to remove her skirt. The British girl noted her lover also believed in shaving everything, a rarity among Japanese girls she was lead to believe.

Letting her breast go, Miranda sat up and removed her shirt revealing a plain white tubetop as promised. Her nipples were already noticeable in the surface of the stretched fabric. While Asian girls to Mari's experience tended to have small but pert breasts, Miranda's were fuller and larger. The girl removed her tube top allowing them to be free and Mari could tell they were natural. Leaning up, she took Miranda's left breast into her mouth, giving a playful bite to the nipple. Miranda squeaked in pleasure and wrapped her arms around her new lover.

Suddenly, Mari took the initiative. Her hands grasping the girl by the butt and rolling with her quickly putting Miranda's back on the bed. Miranda giggled and pushed herself up a little more to be comfortable. Mari took this opportunity to undo the button on her skirt and slide it, as well as her panties off. Miranda appreciated the view as Mari also liked to keep herself hairless.

Sliding up, Mari began to kiss Miranda passionately as her knee slid into the vagina of Miranda. In response, Miranda returned the kiss, offering her tongue and raising her own leg to rub against Mari's folds. As they continued to kiss they tribbed each other in pronounced motions. Occasionally, the girls had to part in order to properly moan their appreciation or simply get their breath back. For someone with little experience, Mari was realizing she was actually quite good at this, and was enjoying it even more than she thought she would.

With Mari's stocking getting soaked in the fluids of Miranda, the Asian girl managed to push it down past her knee so she could properly feel Mari's skin against her folds. Mari kept the motion going eventually stopping her kissing to attack a sensitive part of Miranda's neck. The effect was immediate as Miranda almost cried out loudly.

"Right there!" she managed, and Mari responded with gentle bites and licks against the skin. Miranda was going insane from it, she couldn't believe Mari found that spot as if she always knew it was there. "Harder!" Mari bit down and Miranda cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the feeling.

Seconds later, Miranda hit the point of no return and cried out, feeling her fluids pulsing out of her body to travel down Mari's leg. The British girl stopped biting and kissed her hard as she was coming down from the orgasm. Miranda felt Mari's body heat and it soothed over her nerves as some fired uncontrollably at the continued touch against her sensitive labia.

"Who knew a little bookworm like you could be such a loud sex kitten," Mari jeered playfully. Miranda gave a short laugh as she tried to get herself under control.

"Your turn," she replied and somehow found the strength to flip Mari on her back. Mari chuckled then moaned as the girl attacked her breast with skill and precision. A hand was felt at the skin above her throbbing pussy, and Mari obediently spread her legs for the girl. Only two fingers slid down the slit with one entering the wet entrance, but the way she moved made he feel as if Miranda was touching part of her soul in the processes. She gasped aloud, thrusting her chest upwards. Miranda responded by sucking on her breast harder like a starving baby. The suction set off every nerve there causing the heat in Mari's body to feel as if it doubled immediately.

Miranda took a moment to kiss Mari passionately as her fingers somehow slid deeper into the girl. Mari moaned into her mouth, bucking her hips at the same time. She couldn't stop her body anymore, her hips gyrating into Miranda's hand, her right hand holding the back of the girl's head, and the left holding her ass. Despite already having experienced a strong orgasm, Miranda continued to rub her body against Mari's as she worked both feeling more pleasure from the touch and greatly heightening Mari's.

Mari tried to move again and Miranda took a new stance, her hand at the middle of Mari's chest, thumb in her cleavage. She kneeled up holding the British girl down as her two finger slid even deeper into her. Mari cried out as something inside her was brushed, something so sensitive, it caused her clit to throb in time with her heartbeat. The thumb of that hand pushed down on her clit and the fingers did a swirling motion Mari couldn't believe was possible. Suddenly her body went rigid as the most powerful orgasm in her memory rocked her body. She cried out in joy as her body gushed with pleasure, it was a high she never felt in her life.

Mari breathed out hard as she finally came down. Miranda removed her hand from Mari's apex as she settled over the girl, laying her head upon her ample chest. In response, Mari possessively wrapped her left arm around the girl and used her right to pull the covers up. Though the lights in the room where still on, with the curtains drawn around the bed, little in the way of actual light entered to disturb them. She never remembered when the curtains were drawn.

"That was incredible!" Mari managed. "You learn that at Yorkshire?"

"Nope," Miranda replied softly. "Here, with another of the girls."

Mari chuckled. "I never expected a cult dedicated to our dark lord to be so… sensual."

"Well, we are a fertility cult," Miranda replied. "Certainly you figured that out, what with the lack of clothing, gratuitous sex, and opulence."

Mari nodded. "Not what I was expecting. Rather fun though."

"Oh, it only gets better," Miranda noted. "Make sure you drink the wine though, it has contraceptive properties, so you won't get pregnant."

Mari smirked. "A little odd for a fertility cult to be loose with the contraceptives," she noted. "Almost seems like it would defeat the purpose."

"Well, we girls are supposed to keep our wombs pristine. We are meant for something greater than normal childbirth after all."

Inside, Mari felt a little horrified at the idea. She didn't know what Miranda was talking about, but it hinted at something darker than even she was prepared to hear. Still, her training kicked in and rather than express horror at the unknown, she expressed piqued curiosity instead.

"Oh?" Mari replied. "Are we part of some kind of controlled breeding program?"

Miranda chuckled darkly. "Not quite. We're not meant to bare mortal children. We're meant to be the concubines for Lord Dracula himself. We have the distinguished honor of bringing into the world, a new master race. The Vampiric children of Vlad Dracul himself! Once he returns, he will assert his dominance over the entire world, and his children will become the new ruling class. We will have the honor of everlasting life, as the mothers of his children."

It finally made sense to Mari. All the sex was meant to get the girls ready for what was to come, to be the personal harem of Dracula. Mari should have been revolted at the very prospect of this. Instead, part of her saw the odd romanticism behind it; for these girls, who devoted all their energy to becoming the servants of their personal god, to serve such a role was the very definition of devotion to him. And if they were to be become his wives, then it was likely they would all be turned by him after his resurrection, or perhaps even by Carmilla before the resurrection happened.

"I can't believe I was so lucky to find myself here," Mari whispered. Part of her was still in revulsion of the idea, but the dark side of her being, the one that liked the blood and violence, had very different ideas.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Miranda stated. "You were meant for this. I've never lain with someone so good and full of passion before. I'm a little jealous to be honest. I only hope he doesn't favor you too much."

"I'm sure Lord Dracula would make time for you as well," Mari assured her.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. I'm afraid I'll never get time with you again!"

Mari chuckled as Miranda pushed up and started kissing her chest. Miranda was going to be entertaining her for the entire evening it seemed…

* * *

"This… this is nuts!"

Mari noted the Sub-Commander's room was a bit more tidy today, but still a bit of a wreck. The British girl had just reported her findings on the cult so far, and Misato was expressing her thoughts on the matter in about the way Mari figured she would… without beating around the bush.

"That was what I got out of it as well," Mari replied. "It seems the men in the cult are literally just there as practice. The females are the principal members, and their entire purpose is as I outlined."

"The demon's concubines," Misato noted. "Outrageous!"

"It speaks of a much larger plan," Mari noted. "Miranda pretty much laid it out for me. The cults are following a very strict set of instructions that may, or may not have been laid down by Dracula himself. At the proper time, either by Dracula or perhaps by other vampire subordinates like Carmilla, the girls will be turned into vampires. They would then be required to submit to their new Lord in whatever capacity he desires. All of them are pretty eager to do so it seems. The way Miranda talked about, she even started getting me excited at the prospect… well, my 'character' at least."

"I certainly hope you're not buying into this."

"Of course not," Mari replied. "Still, the vampiric children of Dracula and his concubines, assuming such a thing is even possible with two undead creatures, would effectively be the most pureblooded vampires ever to exist. Such creatures may have similar power to the Dark Lord himself. If this is true, perhaps Dracula doesn't plan to take the world by storm, but in shadow. The world would be subjugated before it even realized it lost its power to rule itself."

Misato considered her words carefully. "In that case you need to go back, stay with the cult, and find out what other organizations and individuals are connected to this. If these monsters truly wish to take the world from the shadows, we need to know the details on how they plan to go about it, and stop them."

"Easy enough," Mari commented. "As it happens, Miranda told me to make sure I wasn't late tonight. I'm to be involved in some of their more… interesting rituals. Also, Carmilla herself was asking for me. It seems I made quite the impression."

"Be careful, Mari. You're going in deeper than I expected you to."

Mari frowned and stood up. "Not much choice. The only place I can get that kind of information, is at the top. I'll face the consequences of that like I face everything else… head-on."

* * *

Hours later, Mari was welcomed back in by the members of the cult with warmth and given white robes of light cloth to wear. Mari wore nothing under them as it was expected, and they apparently took this as a sign she was ready for the ritual.

Mari couldn't remember how things progressed as they did, but she felt the hands on her body and let them roam. Sex was quickly becoming a huge part of her life, and in this cult is was expected of her. So she went along with it, even got excited at the prospect of being "chosen by the Queen", though she didn't have any idea what that even meant.

As the dancing seemed to intensify around her, she drank more of the wine as was expected of her. It didn't happen all at once, but soon she began to realize it was having strange effects on her body. Her body was becoming hypersensitive, with the shifting cloth across her body creating heavenly feelings in her. She suddenly understood why everyone was dancing so much.

Mari was led to a table, she saw Carmilla herself there, and as radiant as ever. The woman spoke, but what she said was lost in Mari's ears as the wine was making her quite intoxicated. Mari knew she could hold her alcohol and so realized she had been drugged, the wine laced with something that could be derivative of a high quality version of Ecstasy. Every little touch from the other cultists felt like magic across her skin, and she wanted to be touched more, it was quickly become a compulsion. Her robe was removed from her by a cultist, but she was unabashed. Her face flush with a mixture of intoxication and arousal. She moved to the strange music behind her and her body felt very warm, like it was radiating heat. A thin line of her fluids had formed trailing down her inner thigh, and a hand had traced the path up to its source.

Sounds seemed to become more distant as she was made to kneel upon the table. Her body continued to move though slower now. She felt the hands roaming down her stomach, between her legs, taking her arms gently and holding them out. In her delirum she had no idea what was happening, or what was coming.

Carmilla held a curved ritual dagger in her hands, and Mari, in her intoxication felt no fear at its sight. The blade caressed her skin, at first she felt the blade parting her skin but it suddenly felt like a finger tracing her most sensitive areas. As the warm blood ran Mari was in ecstasy. Despite not being vampires themselves, other cultists were cutting her as well, drinking her blood just as Carmilla was.

The vampire's dress slid free, her lips caressed the split skin on Mari's upper chest. Mari tried to touch her, but was being held back as the cultists continued to injure her with blades. A finger shoved into a widening wound caused her to cry out in the hardest orgasm she ever experienced in her life. It was as if all pain was transformed into joy. She could hear chanting in Latin, but couldn't tell what was being said as she didn't have the clarity of mind to succeed at such.

Her body was pulled back as she was still kneeling, and Carmilla latched onto her left breast, biting down with her fangs fully extended. Mari was crying tears of joy as her body was being abused in such a horrid manner. The table was stained, the cultists feeding on her were covered in her blood, more on them than actually consumed. Whispering filled her ear from a male cultist…

" _And he shall be called by blood…"_

Hands traced her body, fingers at her apex, blood trailed from numerous wounds, the table itself collected her blood and it ran to holes in its surface. Carmilla left her breast to lean closer. Mari cried out in joy as she felt the woman's fangs pierce her neck, her arms finally released by the cultists to find their way around the woman's body.

" _And he shall be called by pain…"_

The pain from the bite only sent her tumbling over the edge. Her body gushed with blood and nectar as she experienced spasms in the arms of Carmilla. A final joyful gasp escaped her as she finally began to black out from blood loss.

* * *

Hours later Mari woke up still very weak. The wine had finally worn off, but there were no signs of the injuries she had before. Still she felt on the verge of death. Sounds seemed so far away, and the room was so cold, but she hadn't even the strength to shiver.

"You are so beautiful," Mari heard the voice of Carmilla say. Her eyes slowly gazed in the direction, seeing the radiant and beautiful woman leaning over her, still naked as she was during the ritual. It was then that Mari realized she was in a bed, the curtains were almost fully drawn shut but there was still enough light to see. Several candles flickered somewhere beyond the curtains, but the light was dim… almost fading.

"Thank you… mistress." It was all Mari could say. She couldn't be sure if she was still trying to fit her part or if the torture she knew happened to her had someone broken her mind. But even if this was some form of Stockholm Syndrome, she knew without a doubt that she must have been drained nearly dry, definitely beyond the point of being able to recover on her own. Mari could only hope that Carmilla was going to nurse her back to health.

"Don't thank me yet, young one." Carmilla gently picked her up, cradling the girl softly. "We've only just begun, you and I." The woman used an finger nail to slit her own chest about half way between her nipple and collar bone and held Mari to the cut.

The moment the blood touched her mouth, she could feel the life coming back to her. If her mind knew what was going to happen next, it would have recoiled in horror and allowed her body to die. Instead instinct took over and she began to drink, gently clinging to Carmilla and curling herself up into the woman's embrace even more. Carmilla's head tilted back and she breathed out a content sigh. Outside the bed, her closest female servants quietly shut the curtains …

* * *

 _Even though I know, I suppose I'll show_

 _All my cool and cold, like old Job_

 _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

 _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

 _Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_

 _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

* * *

"I know I shouldn't have done that to Shinji, but I couldn't control myself. It seems I'm in trouble now. He has a roommate, and that roommate isn't happy with me… not at all…"

 **Next Chapter:** Repercussions


	3. Repercussions

**Lemon Warning**

" _Some days, it really sucks being me…"_

"Look," Shinji tried to explain. "It's more complicated than your making it out to be."

"What's more complicated?!" Asuka yelled back causing Shinji to flinch. He still wasn't sure how this conversation even got started but here it was now… Asuka had learned about what happened in their room last night, and her reaction was just as full of vitriol as one would expect. The part that surprised him though was…

"There's nothing complicated about this… that vampire bitch RAPED YOU! Mein Gott, I learned enough about vampires studying under Selina to know she had you under her control. Why are you protecting her?!"

"It wasn't like that… something just… I don't know, it's like she was possessed or something."

"I'll bet she was possessed," Asuka hissed. "Well I'm not going to stand for this. I'm going to find her and deal with her myself!"

"Asuka, wait!" Shinji jumped up from the bed but Asuka was already well on her way out of the door. "Damn it… This is why I can't have a normal relationship… ever."

* * *

 **III: Repercussions**

* * *

The streets of Tokyo-2 were just as dank as Mari expected this evening. The weather seemed as if it wanted to rain but decided that a foggy mist was all that it could muster. Enough to make her uncomfortable but not enough to soak her or really hinder her much. She sighed deeply as she leaned against a wall in an alleyway. She knew there had to be more members of the cult here, despite their recent move to Tokyo-4, they couldn't fully abandon a city that provided so much for them. Someone with a lead had to be nearby, and she had to make sure Carmilla would be in Tokyo-4 when the time came to go there herself.

Carmilla… that name still dredged up feelings of lust and love, and at the same time bitter hatred for what she had done, for what she turned Mari herself into. As she rested in the alley, her mind wandered back to that fateful morning after…

* * *

A small gasp left Mari's lips as she stirred to unlife. Her eyes opened slowly, feeling a soft hand stroking her head, through her hair, down her chest and stomach, and then repeating the action again. She didn't need to turn to know who it was, nor did she need her eyes to tell her that the one who held her was just as threadbare as she was.

Carmilla had Mari in a gentle embrace, stroking her head and body with her free hand. It seemed the vampress could sense Mari was waking up, and she leaned over her to gently place a kiss on her neck. Mari out of pure reaction fussed in her half sleepiness earning a gentle shushing from Carmilla.

"You've had an amazing night, pet," Carmilla cooed. "I can sense you're still feeling the aftereffects of all the sex. Good… let that radiant energy fill you."

Mari knew she shouldn't, but she also knew how good it would feel to just let herself go. Carmilla was expressing love for her, a love Mari seldom knew since her mother died. Why shouldn't she let herself be absorbed into the part?

Another kiss on her neck was delivered with the softest of touches. Mari relaxed, but realized too late she was being brought into a false sense of security. Pain quickly shot though her neck as Carmilla bit into her, but even now Mari wouldn't fight back. The pain vanished quickly, to be replaced with ecstacy. Carmilla's hands roamed her body as she drank her breakfast, squeezing Mari's breasts before tracing fingers down to her wet slit. Mari's legs spread obediently as Carmilla continued to play.

She stopped drinking and licked Mari's neck to stop the blood flow before shifting the girl to the bed and nearly rolling on top of her. They kissed passionately for a few moments, with Mari losing all sense of location or any ideas of her surroundings. The combination of being low on blood and being pleasured caused her to enter a state of reduced awareness. All that existed was the pleasure she was receiving, being spurred on by a gnawing hunger she couldn't ease.

Carmilla continued to kiss her before gently sliding down to kiss her neck, collar bone, and eventually lay licks and suckles against her breasts. Mari's head tipped back but she was too weak to make any sound. That didn't matter though, Mari was certain Carmilla could feel the depths of her emotions without having to hear them.

Slowly, Carmilla slid further down her body, dragging her fangs down Mari's stomach as she made her way to the girl's apex. At that moment, two human girls entered the bed, one from either side. One slid behind Mari letting the girl lay upon her and began to fondle Mari, leaning down to kiss her passionately at the same time. The other girl crawled up to her right breast and latched on, suckling and dragging her teeth across the sensitive nipple. Mari's right hand snaked up the girl's back to hold her while her left hand reached up to cradle the face of the girl kissing her.

Carmilla inserted her tongue into Mari's body causing the girl to break her kiss and gasp aloud in pleasure. Mari's fangs became visible at that point and a waiting wrist was offered to her. She bit down, quickly drinking the hot blood and listening to the girl's gasps of mixed pleasure and pain as she drank. The girl at her breast pulled herself up and began to trib herself against Mari's thigh while still kneeding the breast. Mari licked the wound closed on the girl's arm and forced her back down into a now bloody kiss. The girl got to taste herself in Mari's mouth, and enjoyed the coppery sensation.

A gentle bite on her shoulder altered her to the other girl still tribbing against her body. Carmilla pulled from Mari allowing her to suddenly roll onto the second girl, kissing her passionately before biting down on her neck. The girl cried out in pain and pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around Mari as she fed. The first girl kissed Mari's neck and reached past her pert rear to insert two fingers into her wet slit. Mari moaned as she fed, nearly draining the girl she was on before pulling back and licking the wound instinctively.

Carmilla watched the girls continue to play with Mari, as she straightened into a kneeling position. The girl fondling her vagina from behind pulled her back into a kiss as the drained girl slowly sat up and contined working on Mari's breast. Both continued their ministrations upon Mari until she cried out in pure bliss and collapsed back onto the bed. The girls, while weak from being drained heavily still silently slipped from the bed to allow Carmilla access to her pet, even as the abused girl was still twitching from her orgasm. Mari felt herself being held again, now being spooned by Carmilla, with her soft hands running down her body to calm her still twitchy nerves.

"You were wonderful," the vampress noted. "Such passion! I knew you were special the moment you entered my sanctum."

"Mistress," Mari whispered as she was held. "I am glad."

"I knew you would be happy here," Carmilla continued. "Your soul is so strong, Mari, I think when the time comes, you will be the one to stand at my side and help me coordinate the harem."

Some small part of Mari was proud of this, though the truth of her situation was slowly dawning on her. She just drank blood… lots of blood. Normal humans can't do that without getting sick, which meant…

"Now that you are ready, I think its time to tell you about a ceremony… one that might be able to accelerate the return of our lord. He already walks amongst mortals, but he must be brought to the fold."

"Our Master lives?" Mari whispered.

"Oh yes, Mari, he truly lives. All we have to do is awaken him fully and we can do that with the ritual that bares the name of our coven!"

"The Circle of the Moon," Mari whispered. She was finally learning the deepest secrets of the coven… but the cost was indeed high…

* * *

Mari's daydream was suddenly and abruptly ended by the feeling of imminent danger. Acting on instinct, she lept from the wall deeper into the alleyway in time to avoid a sudden explosion of flames behind her.

" _Damn, the cultists must have been looking for me as well,"_ she thought as she fled into the back of the alley. Here three more alleys came together forming a sort of cross junction. The space here was bigger than each of the individual alleys as they didn't line up closely with each other.

Mari spun around to see what was coming and saw a streak of red and black descending on her from above at a high rate of speed. Jumping back, she managed to dodge the attack and finally get a good look at her attacker.

The girl stood up, red hair moving from her face revealing glowing blue eyes. Her face was German in appearance with a hint of Japanese making her look rather exotic. Her body was athletic and trim, dressed in a breastplate with cloth adornments. Her upper thighs were visible and the armor appeared to leave much of her back and shoulder's exposed. Everything else aside from her face was otherwise covered in metal or cloth.

"Found you at last," she said in a low and menacing voice.

Mari was about to open her mouth to speak when a gentle breeze blew her attacker's scent to her and immediately became recognizable. It was the second scent from the apartment Shinji lives in.

"Oh… shit," Mari whispered as she realized this was the girl Shinji was living with, and she was probably more than a little upset about the whole 'raping her boyfriend' thing. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Recognize my scent do you? Good. I want you to know that the girlfriend of the man you raped was the one to kill you in the end, you blood-sucking whore."

Realizing she didn't have a choice in the matter, Mari drew her rapier and watched as the swords in the red-head's hands transformed into sickles. Mari didn't recognize magic of this type, so she knew she had to stay on point if she wanted to survive this.

"Can't we talk about this?" Mari asked, already knowing the answer.

"You can talk if you want," the girl replied. "I'll be too busy killing you to listen." With that she launched herself towards Mari at inhuman speed. Activating Celerity, Mari was able to keep up with the attacks and fend her off, but only barely. Unable to even get a word out much less a sentence, she saw no choice but to abandon her attempts to talk her way out of this.

Landing on opposite sides of the alleyway, Mari was breathing hard, realizing that even an undead body it seems needs oxygen. Her body already started warning her of how quickly she was burning though her blood supply. The red-head barely seemed winded though, facing away on the other side of the alleyway still clutching her twin sickles. Mari took note of the glyphic tattoos in circles upon the girl's shoulders and arranged in a larger circle on her back.

"I don't suppose you'll listen to me now?" Mari offered.

The red-head said nothing. Instead turning and running straight at Mari. The vampress responded by reading her weapon and rushing forward clashing steel with her at the mid way point and continuing their dance. Mari was forced to dodge and weave more often then the red-head did, but was able, if only barely to stay ahead of her.

Rather suddenly, the red-head shifted her left hand to sword while her weapon disappeared from her right hand. They locked up and the girl raised her hand inches from Mari's face and snapped her fingers. A sudden blast of holy energy erupted from that point, and it felt to Mari like she was exposed to the sun momentarily. With a scream, Mari lept back swinging her weapon wildly to hopefully ward off an attempted advance.

"I bet that hurt," the red-head noted. "Vampires tend to be a bit allergic to Holy Power I've been told, and it seems it's true.

Mari opened her eyes once more. Though her sight was blotchy, she could see the red-head just fine. Glowing red, Mari's eyes narrowed and she growled, showing her fangs in the process.

"Oh, good," the red-head taunted. "You're finally taking this seriously, I should probably do the same." As she spoke she brought her other hand to the hilt of her sword causing the sword to lengthen and begin to glow white.

She rushed forward only to strike at a beam of light as she reached it. Knowing what was coming next she spun around and flipped over the series of three fireballs released by Mari after her Hellfire spell. Before Asuka returned to the ground, Mari made a few gestures before dropping into a duck for the last one. Asuka landed in time to see a ripple in reality emerge in the air above Mari and four angry balls of ectoplasmic fury flew up then homed in on her location.

With a flash of movement, she seemed to blink out each time the spirits nearly reached her, only to draw them in a different direction. Asuka however quickly realized that even with _Rapidus Fio_ , she wasn't escaping the spirits, and finally resorted to her combined shield glyphs to tank the hit. Once they were gone, she slammed both her hands together unleashing a beam of holy light directed at Mari. The beam however missed as Mari had managed to jump over the beam. Her wings appeared for a split second to effectively double-jump, before she pushed all her momentum into a flying kick aimed at Asuka.

The red-head blocked the hit with her forearms but the force shifted both back nearly 15 feet. Mari back flipped and drew a second rapier, using both to block the torrent of daggers thrown by Asuka as she arched back towards the ground. Upon landing she continued to block the thousand blades attack until the ended. A breath leaving her body alerted Asuka instantly to her status.

"Haven't fed in a while I see," Asuka noted. "Your running out of energy I bet. I can keep this up all night, but you'll burn through your reserves soon."

"Not like I have a choice to concede," Mari countered. "I have too much to do before final death."

"You won't get the chance." Asuka taunted. "It's time to end this." Summoning her sickles again, she slammed them together to form Death's Scythe. Upon seeing that weapon, Mari knew things were about to get very… very bad. Seeing no choice, Mari readied herself and dashed towards Asuka at the same moment she did.

Suddenly, and just as they were about to clash, the girls were thrown back nearly 30 feet in both directions as a burst of dark energy greeted the appearance of a third party. Asuka readied her weapon until she saw the figure's glare turn towards her, and saw who it was. Feeling the power of his aura alone was enough to force Asuka to one knee, using her scythe for support. The power of that aura forced Mari to her hands and knees. Whatever just showed up, its power was immense.

"Enough!" Shinji yelled. "This madness ends now."

Mari raised her head despite the immense pressure of his aura and saw how different he looked in that instance. His hair was disheveled, his eyes glowing red, and a pair of vampire fangs were clearly visible in his mouth. The sight of him in such a powered up state brought her feelings of absolute terror so potent she couldn't move. And at the same time, Mari was also feeling the force of attraction again. She didn't understand any of it.

"Mari is not solely to blame for what happened," he explained to Asuka. "After all, if my power is forcing both of you to kneel now, do you not think I could have stopped her from what she had done?"

Asuka's face was unreadable, it was hard to tell if she was afraid, upset, or simply confused.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you allow it?"

"I would have caused more harm to her if I stopped her," Shinji explained. "Mari was turned by the Countess Carmilla, Dracula's mistress herself. As part of the fertility cult known as the Circle of the Moon, she was effectively programmed to seek me out."

"Seek you?" Mari managed. Then it suddenly hit her… instantly it all fell into place. "My God," she whispered at the realization. "You are the Candidate Carmilla spoke of."

"I'm sure she wants me badly," Shinji noted as his aura finally started to calm, and the feelings of terror and forced obedience left Mari and Asuka both. The girls stood up, quickly recovering from the ordeal. "She'll never have me."

"She wants to use you to complete some kind of ritual she said was named after the cult."

"I'm not interested in anything she has planned for me," Shinji said with finality. "I am not Dracula, and I do not want her or her cult. What you have felt is only a fraction of the power of the Dark Lord. For me… it's more than enough."

"I should have expected this," Asuka noted aloud.

"What?"

"A man as powerful as Dracula would eventually acquire a harem of his own, with or without the machinations of a cult to push forward such a thing."

"Asuka, I-"

"No," Asuka cut off gently while shaking her head. "It's fine… really. No matter how many girls you acquire, no matter how many fall for you, none of them will love you the way I do, and you will not love them the same way you love me… for I was your first."

"This isn't the way I wanted it to be," Shinji noted.

"That is irrelevant," Asuka noted, again with no sign of anger or aggression in her voice. "Mari, forgive me for my actions."

Mari shook her head. "There is nothing to forgive, Lady Asuka," she said, specifically using the title to show respect. "I would have likely acted the same in your situation."

"Now that the two of you have made up," Shinji noted, "we should head back to the apartment. Mari, you should stay with us. The sun will be up soon, and I know it doesn't agree with your complexion."

"Putting it mildly," Mari noted. She watched the other two link arms and begin walking back towards the apartment complex where Shinji was hiding out. Mari followed at a respectful distance from them.

" _I got lucky,"_ Mari admitted to herself. _"Had Shinji not interfered, I'd likely be dead. Asuka is a far greater warrior than I."_

Mari stood up only to feel a pull in her lower tummy. She gasped for a second, placing her hand below her naval. A few moments later, the feeling subsided.

"Odd…"

* * *

 _Now I'm naked,_

 _Nothing but an animal_

 _"But can you fake it,_

 _"For just one more show?"_

 _What do you want?_

 _I want to change_

 _But have you got,_

 _When you feel the same?_

* * *

"I'm still not sure how comfortable I am with this situation… I have to live with the girl who tried to kill me. I know she says she's okay but… Can I forgive myself for what I've done?"

 **Next Chapter:** Monsters


End file.
